The Fair Lady
by bluepixy13
Summary: One can't waltz through a world ruled by a magical being and come out unchanged. This is something Sarah has learned, as she sits for decades, imprisoned in a lab by scientists. One day, she is rescued by someone who knows her. What awaits her when she returns to the land where she now belongs?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. -** I've had this in my documents, sitting for some time and I thought I might as well see where the story led me. I don't own _Labyrinth_ or any of the characters except those which I have made up for the story. Feel free to leave reviews!

The Laboratory

White walls, white linoleum, the white uniforms of the doctors and nurses. And if it wasn't white, it was the silver sheen of the medical table and tools. The woman currently sitting on said medical table contemplated her white dressing gown, if it could be called a gown, while playing with her dark tresses. Looking up, a mischievous spark entered her green eyes. With a wave of her hand, a slew of color saturated the bland room, from blues and greens, to reds, yellows, and everything in between. The colors didn't blend well at all, but the woman sighed in relief. She glanced down at her hand, reflecting on the last time she had used her limited power. "It's limited only because of this place," she bitterly thought.

Sarah Williams let her mind wander to a place she rarely let it, decades ago, when she was still young. Of course, she was still young, relatively speaking, and she hadn't physically aged either. But when she had just turned nineteen, that's when her powers began to manifest. At first it was easy enough to conceal what was happening, missing items were quickly replaced and messes cleaned up. It could not be kept a secret forever, this she had known, however she had made her first, and last, mistake in confiding to her parents. Parents were supposed to protect their children and help them in difficult situations, not throw them to the wolves. The wolves in this case being scientists who wanted to poke and prod her, trying to glean what they could. They were no closer to solving the mystery than they had been forty years ago.

She knew though. She knew without a doubt where her magic had come from. She wondered if the man responsible would have told her the consequences of refusing his offer if she had simply let him. She had been furious with him at first, blaming him for her fate. But as she thought about it, she had come to realize the fault, if any, had been hers. After all, it had been her thoughtless wish which had brought him into her life. Once she had accepted this fact, she began to fantasize about him rescuing her. Of course that was a ridiculous fantasy, because even if he had known about her situation, he had no power over her, and the full extent of what that meant had come slowly and inevitably. By the laws of magic, he wasn't allowed either contact with nor surveillance of her. And the only way she knew about the laws of magic was that a nice explanatory book (more like tomb) had suddenly appeared in her confinement room one day. After reading it, she had shrunk the thing so small that she was able to hide it behind a tile she pulled out of the wall. It was still there should she need it. She'd tried to escape, of course, but the tasers that the medical staff wore were strong and once they realized that electromagnetics kept her magic at bay, or at least in a weakened form, they had surrounded the wing of the center she resided in with a netting of it. She found that she needed to eat and drink just as if she were still human, so perhaps there was still some human within her, though she wasn't sure since her ears and teeth had become more pointed. She didn't have a reaction to any metals though, and she was thankful of that. She wondered if any magical or supernatural being was affected by iron or silver, like in the stories. If so, what did that make her? Or him for that matter? She thought of him much, mulling over the concept of calling him by name and whether doing such would actually summon him or if he would ignore her. The fear of the latter kept her from saying his name out loud. Perhaps it was foolish, for anyone in her position would surely try anything to escape. She had time though, and she wasn't quite ready to face that particular possible rejection.

Her wandering mind snapped back to the present when her sensitive ears picked up on activity headed her way. She quickly reverted her room back to the white walls, for if the doctors and nurses realized she could still perform magic, they would run even more tests on her. But as she sat waiting, the sounds didn't sound normal. There seemed to be some sort of unusual disturbance; shouts of alarm which quickly died down. Then it was silent, and she still waited. Then, the door to her room opened. In walked a young man, but he was obviously like her, with his wild blonde hair, turquoise eyes, and the pointed ears and teeth. His eyes landed on her and relief clearly spread over his face. "I've found you at last," he said, his voice smooth but holding an American accent.

She tilted her head in curiosity. "Do I know you? You certainly aren't HIM, but maybe he sent you?"

A sadness came over his features, but it was gone swiftly. "I had hoped you would remember me, but it has been some time. Who is this HIM you speak of, though?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. So is this a rescue, then?"

"Yes, though we should probably wait to speak later. The hospital staff will soon realize something is amiss." It was then that the woman noticed her rescuer wore a doctor's uniform. A chuckle escaped her mouth, the first in a long while. She nodded her head though, grabbed the book on magic from beneath the tile, and followed the man out into the hallway. They met no resistance, even when they approached the exit. As soon as the door was opened, a shrill siren of an alarm rang out.

"That might be a problem," the woman remarked casually.

A grin crossed the man's face as he answered, "Not to worry. We won't be here in a moment." He held onto her hand, made a couple of gestures with his other and soon a whirling space of motion appeared before them.

"Is that a portal?"

"Yes, it leads to the Underground."

"Where, exactly, will we come out at?" There was an air of apprehensiveness to the woman's voice, and the man wasn't sure why, but he knew that questions would have to wait.

"To where I live. Now we must go or they will surely catch us." Without further ado, they both stepped through.


	2. The Queen of Veilwood

The Queen of Veilwood

 **A.N.-** Hello, everyone! First, I'd like to apologize for the long hiatus. I didn't have a computer available to me for a while, and then I got a job and just wasn't feeling up to the task of writing more, sad to say. But now, I'm feeling a bit more up to the task and hope to work on more chapters for this and my other stories as well. There is a lot of talking and explaining in this chapter, but hopefully it's still enjoyable. Thanks for sticking with this story!

When the Fae man had opened a portal, Sarah felt conflicting emotions. On the one hand, she was relieved to be free of her prison, but on the other, she was still wondering if HE wasn't somehow involved in this. And if he was, would he be pleased or upset at her? But she knew she had to trust this stranger, for she had no choice. Besides, the Goblin King had probably forgotten all about her, right? She mentally sighed at herself for once again not even saying his name in her head. It was as if even thinking it would conjure him in front of her, simply so that he could gloat over her circumstances. Of course, the rational side of her mind told her that she had no reason to believe he would do such a thing.

Pushing thoughts of the Goblin King aside, she stepped out of the portal into brilliant sunlight. As her eyes adjusted, she blinked in surprise. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't a castle in the middle of a lush forest. It seemed all too much like a fairy tale. The castle itself at least didn't look like a traditional castle in that it seemed to be made out of different types of glistening stones and had many spires. It was beautiful, Sarah thought, but not the castle she had secretly hoped to see. "So is this your place?" She asked.

The man shook his head, replying, "No, this is the castle of the Queen of Veilwood. I will be living here shortly."

"Alright...so care to tell me who you are already? I mean, not that I'm not grateful for being busted out, but how do I know I can trust you?"

Once again, a sadness passed quickly over the man's face, but when he turned to her he was smiling. "I promise, everything will be explained once we get inside. And I doubt that I could hurt you in any way, you're more powerful than I am."

"How could you possibly know that? I've been locked up in a magic-dampening cell and haven't been able to use my powers."

"One of my powers is the ability to sense the strength of the abilities of other Fae."

"So we all have different powers?"

"Yes and no. Some powers are universal, such as teleportation, telekinesis, the ability to use glamour on weaker beings, and conjuration of mundane objects and food. But we all have at least one unique ability that either no one else has, or it's very rare. It's not the unique abilities that make one more powerful than another, however, it's how strong your soul is."

"Wow. You know, a book about the laws of magic appeared in my cell one day, but it didn't cover the types of abilities one could have, nor the fact that some Fae are more powerful than others. I wish that I had something which could tell me the basics of what we are and our magic right now, that would be helpful." Instantly, a book materialized into Sarah's hands. The title read _Of Fae and their Magic_. "What the…?"

"Sarah, quick, wish for something again!" The man said excitedly.

"Okay...I wish for an ice cream cone." Nothing happened. She looked at him in question.

"Hmmm, maybe you didn't ask for the right thing."

A buzzing filled her head as realization dawned on her. "Or, maybe I didn't say my right words. I wish for an ice cream cone, right now." And there in her hands was her favorite flavor of ice cream, peach, in a cone.

"We've discovered a special ability, you can manifest wishes for yourself!"

"That seems a little pointless though, doesn't it? I mean, both of these objects I could have conjured up myself without wishing."

"True, but special abilities are never useless, and there hasn't been a Wisher in a long time, at least that I'm aware of."

"A Wisher?"

"Nicknames are given to us based on our abilities. I'm a Senser. The Queen is a Seer, she can see all different outcomes for a circumstance when she uses her ability."

"That seems like a very useful skill."

"Yes, but also very emotionally taxing. She doesn't use her ability, unless there are dire circumstances. Now Princess Talethia, on the other hand, is a Nurturer. She can heal a dying grove of trees, or mend an animal's wounds, but she can also help plants grow."

"Who is Princess Talethia?"

"She's the Queen's daughter."

"Is there a King?"

"Oh sure, he's a Hunter, so he's often out in the forest."

"Well, his ability seems appropriate for being in the forest."

"Everyone is drawn to whatever climate fits their personality and abilities, yes."

"So why are you drawn to the forest then? It would make more sense for your abilities to be used in a town or city."

"I travel quite often, but to answer your question, Talethia and I are engaged.

"Congratulations, then."

"Thank you," he grinned. Just then, a beautiful Fae woman came rushing out to greet them. Sarah noted that she was tall and thin, with a rosy hue coloring her fair skin, hazel eyes, and strawberry blonde hair which curled ever so slightly at the ends.

"Tobias!" She cried out, launching herself into his arms. "I'm so glad you came back safe!"

So, his name was Tobias, Sarah thought. Then, like a bolt of lightning, realization struck; the reason he seemed so familiar to her. "Toby…" she whispered.

He turned back to her, grinning from ear to ear. "You DO remember!"

Choking back tears, she rushed to hug him, which he returned. "Oh my God, I never thought I'd see you again! Look at you, you're so handsome! Though...I'm afraid it was my fault that you turned Fae, and I'm sorry."

"What? Don't be sorry for something that you had no control over. Besides, I never would have met my true love otherwise."

Said true love cleared her throat and smiled, saying, "Hello, I'm Princess Talethia, and I'm assuming you're Tobias' sister, Sarah?"

"Yes, and congrats by the way!"

Talethia nodded. "Well, we should get inside, food will be ready soon and we can discuss everything while we eat. Perhaps you'd like to freshen up and change?"

Sarah laughed, replying, "That's the understatement of my life!"

"Haha, I think you and I will become good friends." As they walked towards the large castle doors, Sarah began to laugh hard again. "What is it, Sarah?"

"I just realized that my brother and I both have a proclivity for Fae royalty!" she chortled.

"Oooh, which royal have you met?"

The question quickly sobered Sarah up. "I...probably shouldn't say right now, sorry. I'm not sure if he is angry with me, though in truth, he more than likely doesn't even remember my existence."

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me, I understand. I doubt he's forgotten about you though, you're very beautiful."

"Well, thanks. Now, where is the shower?"

The shower was wonderful, for with it, Sarah felt as if the years of confinement were washing off of her. She was amazed that the inside of the castle was quite modern, for being in a magical land. Not only was there a shower, there was what looked to be like a huge jacuzzi tub, a toilet, and a vanity. And the guestroom this bathroom was located in was just as decked out with furniture and accessories. "It's like I'm at a five star hotel," she giggled. She opened the wardrobe, for Talethia had told her to do so, to find dresses and outfits fit for any occasion. "Well, I don't want to dress to the nines, but I do want to impress. After all, it's been a long time since I've met a Fae royal." She picked out a pale amber dress, with sparkling accents of gold, and embroidered gold roses on the corset. She grabbed a pair of gold flats to match, thinking that maybe dressing up just a tad more than she planned wouldn't be a bad thing. She then went to the vanity to discover all manner of styling and makeup products. After finished with getting ready, she looked in the mirror and was startled by the beauty that stared back. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?" She murmured.

A knock at the door sounded, and at Sarah's calling out to enter, Talethia stepped through the door. "Oh! You're gorgeous! I mean, not that you weren't before, it's just that-."

Sarah laughed, "I know what you mean, you don't have to feel embarrassed. I'm famished so let's go!"

The women went down some stairs and through an archway to an elaborate dining room. There at a long table sat what Sarah assumed were the Queen and King. The King had a bronze hint to his skin, auburn hair, and light green eyes which always seemed to be smiling. Then Sarah's attention turned to the Queen and froze, then blinked and relaxed. For second she had thought it was HIM, for the Queen bore a very similar facial structure, pale skin, champagne colored hair, and a pair of very cool grey-blue eyes. At least the eyes weren't mismatched, Sarah thought.

She snapped out of it when Talethia spoke. "Esteemed Mother and Father, this is Lord Tobias' sister, Lady Sarah."

Sarah immediately curtsied. "Thank you so much for your hospitality, your Majesties, and I'm honored to make your acquaintance."

"What nice manners you have," the King smiled. "We were more than happy to accommodate our future son-in-law's sister."

"Indeed," the Queen stated. "Lord Tobias has talked of nothing but rescuing you since he and our daughter became engaged. We have questions, and I'm sure you have some as well, but let's save that for when the food is on the table." At that point, Toby had entered the room and sat down. Sarah was ushered to one side of him, while Talethia sat on the other side. Food was brought forth and the Queen didn't waste any time in getting into conversation. "So Lady Sarah, is there anything you'd wish to ask us first?"

"Well, addressing you as Queen and King of Veilwood seems a bit lengthy. Would you mind telling me your names?"

"Ah, I'm afraid it's not the right time yet. Names hold power here, you know. I'm afraid my daughter was far too flippant in telling her name to you so easily. We usually like to establish a mutual trust before exchanging names."

"But you know my name already…"

"Yes, but you're not a royal and therefore have nothing to fear from us. After all, what would we gain from harming you in any way?" There was a steely glint in the Queen's eyes that said she would heed no more talk on the subject.

"I understand," Sarah nodded. "So what would you like to ask me?"

The Queen steepled her fingers and asked, "How did you become Fae? It's very rare for a human to turn Fae. It usually requires either a Fae bloodline or a Fae giving the human powers. But the true transformation doesn't take place until the human has visited the Underground and either eaten or drank something here."

Sarah blanched. She wasn't ready to answer this question. "I did visit the Underground, when I was younger, as did my brother, but I don't think I can answer the question fully at the moment. It involves another Fae, and I'd rather not get him pissed off at me for ratting him out, so to speak."

"Your answer will suffice for now. I only hope that this Fae isn't a threat to us or to you. For if he somehow finds out you're here and is of an evil nature, that will become a very big problem."

Evil? The Goblin King? Sure, Sarah had viewed him as a nemesis when she was fifteen, but not evil. "I-don't think that is the case, but I assure you that when the time is right, I will inform you of the full story." She then turned her attention to Toby. "So how did you find me?"

A pained expression came over his features. "When you got taken away, I didn't know why, I was still a child. I turned nineteen and started manifesting powers. I freaked out because I was starting to understand what had happened. Then, one day Dad spilled everything, and the fact that the guilt had been eating at him since. I tried to get him to tell me where you'd been taken, but he was afraid. In the end, I erased Dad's memory of us, leaving Mom to deal with the consequences. I don't know what happened to them after that, I never saw them again. Then it was just a matter of tracking you down. It took a while, and for that I'm sorry."

 _Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered…_ Sarah wiped away the tears which had been streaking down her face and said, "Don't be sorry, you found me and freed me."

"They didn't hurt you in that place, did they?" Toby asked with concern.

"It doesn't matter what they did to me, I'm no longer there, I'm finally back in the land I've wanted to be my home since I was a child."

"Tobias, I'm sure your sister is exhausted. Why don't we all retire for the evening?" The Queen suggested. "Lady Sarah, I will show you to your quarters for the night. Tomorrow we will discuss your options for the future."

The Queen ushered Sarah, not upstairs as she had expected, but down a grand hallway and into an elegant room which was almost a replica of the one she'd taken a shower in. Sarah turned to thank the Queen, but promptly closed her mouth at the expression on the woman's face. "What is it?" Sarah asked.

"You have scars," the Queen replied. "I caught a glimpse of them earlier, but I didn't want your brother or my daughter to see. They are...more impulsive, but that is the nature of young Fae."

Sarah felt self-conscious, but said, "What would they do if they saw?"

"Your brother was quite frustrated in his attempts to find you. I have no doubt that he would try to attempt some small revenge if he saw your marks. I wouldn't want him to have to live with the consequences of his actions during what should be the one of the happiest moments of his life. I would ask you to keep your scars hidden from him until he is ready to handle the information, preferably later rather than sooner."

"I understand. And thank you for looking out for my brother." Many other questions popped into Sarah's mind, but she was utterly exhausted now. She bade the Queen goodnight, and crawled into the bed.

Sarah woke up to a bit of moonlight playing on the bed. Still groggy, she wondered what had woken her, for she hadn't been dreaming. Then she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced towards it, by the large window which lay open to the night breeze. There was a figure standing there, features hidden in shadow, but the clothes revealed to her who it was. Dark, glittering, and all too fantastical armored shirt, billowing cape, black leather boots, and skin tight trousers to match. "Goblin King," she breathed. When she'd been fifteen, she had been frightened, despite telling him otherwise. Now...now she wanted to run to him, kiss him. Wait, kiss him? Where had that come from? But she knew, she'd known for a while that her childhood fantasy villain had transformed into an adult romantic anti-hero, complete with secret desires. He nodded his head in acknowledgement of her greeting, but otherwise remained by the window. "Why won't you come closer?" she asked.

Even in the dark she could see his sharp grin as he replied, "You said your right words. I can't touch you anymore, remember?"

"What if I want to touch you?" She was surprised by her own boldness, but didn't retract her query.

He laughed mercilessly. "And what if I don't want you to touch me, either? You're not as special as you think."

"Then why are you here?" Her words were sharp, challenging, much as they had been during her last encounter with this Fae.

"Perhaps I want revenge on you for destroying my city and my heart."

The fear returned, and Sarah felt herself backing up in bed. "If you wanted revenge, you could have taken it long ago. Why wait till now?"

"Perhaps it is only now that you are within my reach. You came to my realm out of your own free will, Sarah, so the words you spoke so long ago no longer apply." He began advancing, but she still couldn't see his face.

"Wait, please...I love you."

"It's too late. I offered you everything, but you threw it in my face and laughed. Now, as with everything, you regret after you've done something rash. Such a pity…"

As he closed in on her, so did the darkness, until she woke with a start. The sheets were thrashed, there was a pillow on the floor, and it was daylight. Her heart was still pounding as she flopped back onto the bed, closing her eyes. She knew that being back in the Underground, the evening's conversation, and her own guilt had conjured the dream. Still...she loved him? Yes, if she had to admit it, but she wasn't quite sure how her feelings for him had evolved to that level. It would explain why she never had interest in any boys before she got taken to the scientific institution. Perhaps, she reflected, her perception of him had changed once she realized that the sole person to blame for Toby being taken, the hardships she'd endured in the maze, and even the Goblin King's attitude towards her, was herself. A decision came to her, and once she was resolved in it, there would be no swaying her. After Toby's marriage, she would seek out the King of the Goblins to rectify things. He might refuse to see her or toss her out on her ass, but she had to try, or she would forever regret it.


	3. The King of the Labyrinth

**A.N.-** So Jareth is finally making his appearance in this story, and I hope I've done him justice. Next chapter should see the reunion we've all been waiting for, but you'll have to bear with my busy schedule for the update. Thank you to everyone who has been following this!

The King of the Labyrinth

The Queen of Veilwood walked into a large round room made of stone. The decorations were subtle, such as bone carvings, wooden shelving, and muted fabric colors for wall hangings. In the middle of a depression of the room featured a large stone throne with a feathered throw draped over the back. "Your castle could do with a bit more color, Jareth," the Queen remarked.

Out of the shadows strode a tall man, wild blonde hair a halo to his handsome and sharp features. He was dressed simply in a cream colored shirt and tan trousers. "There is enough color outside in my grounds at the moment, Carathina, but thank you for the advice. Once the Harvest season commences, I will be more in the mood for brighter decorations within my residence. So, what brings my older sister to my humble abode?"

"You failed to respond to the invitation I sent you, and time is short."

"My dear, all we have is time," Jareth chuckled. "Seriously though, I haven't had a chance to attend to any missives yet, as I only arrived back yesterday from a long negotiating campaign with the Ice Dwarves."

"So you don't know that your only niece is set to be married in a few days time?"

"Is she now? Congratulations! And who might be the young Fae man who is going to be her husband?"

"His name is Lord Tobias from Wildmarsh. He is a decent man who loves Talethia with all his heart. He even has a small estate which he offered to bring her to, should she so choose. At the moment, she isn't ready to leave home, though."

"Sounds like a fine match. So why do I sense hesitation in your voice?"

A small frown graced Carathina's features as she replied. "The thing is, he wasn't always Fae. He was mortal four decades earlier, then transported himself here to the Underground after his transformation."

"So who initiated his transformation?"

"That's just it, he doesn't know." Jareth's eyebrows shot up slightly, and Carathina continued. "There's more; he has a sister, who was also mortal once, that he just rescued from the Above. She may know who performed the transformation, but seems reluctant to name the Fae involved."

"And you haven't pressed her about it? This seems reckless for you, Cara."

She wrung her hands. "The situation is delicate. I'm not going to punish my daughter and future son-in-law for something he had no control over, and the sister has been through a lot. The mortals had her in a magic dampening containment facility, and performed many tests on her. She has scars."

Jareth tapped a riding crop against his leg, deep in concentration. He finally spoke. "Still, what happens when their sponser, whoever it may be, finds out that they are back in the Underground? By rights, the sponser could claim the both of them and then your daughter would be heartbroken."

"Normally I would agree, but...then why hasn't the sponser come forward in all the time that Lord Tobias has lived here already?"

"Perhaps there was no benefit to the Fae in doing so. But now...now the lad is to be married to royalty. Could you glean anything off either sibling with your Sight?"

Carathina sighed. "Tobias is honest, loyal, and optimistic. He's a Senser; something we haven't seen in a little while, so he would be useful to a sponsor regardless. But the sister..." The Queen's eyes widened as she looked at her brother then. "She's powerful, Jareth, far more powerful than anyone I've met yet, besides you and I of course. I could see that much. But other than that, she's a blank wall. She's blocking my abilities somehow when it comes to her mind, though I don't think she knows what she's doing."

Jareth was stunned. How could a former mortal gain such power? This was serious business. "You must let me visit, Cara. With my abilities, I can probably get the information you need. You say it's a delicate situation, but you have to think of yourself and your family first. If either of these siblings is a threat to you by proxy, it's better to find out now, before the two lovers say their vows."

"You're right of course. I just hope that everything will turn out to be nothing, for my daughter's sake."

"I'll need to make some preparations, but I'll be there before luncheon tomorrow."

"Thank you, brother. You always look out for me, even though it should be the other way around."

"You're the only family I have left whom I care about. Now go home and get some rest."

Sarah was dreaming, she always knew when she was dreaming. If it was a dream she didn't like, she could consciously manipulate her dreams into something else. This time seemed different somehow, though she couldn't pinpoint why she felt that way. The dream started off neutrally enough, with her walking through a meadow. The meadow was empty of any landscaping, and it seemed as if it went on as a flat horizon for miles. Then, suddenly, there was a tree in front of her, a tree which bore some sort of fruit. Her stomach decided in that moment to make her keenly aware of her hunger with a rumble. Without thinking, she plucked a fruit and put it to her mouth, taking a bite. The taste was sweet at first, but then a strange flavor hit her tongue and she began to feel slightly dizzy. She glanced at the fruit, which was no longer obscure. It was a peach, and there was a worm crawling out of it. A tingling sensation ran through her. She'd had this dream before, a long time ago. Sure enough, she soon found herself transported to a decadent ball room and she was dressed fit for a princess. There were masked guests, who all seemed to be judging her, but she ignored them, looking for the man she knew to be here. She wove her way through the throng, her frustration mounting. Where was he? Then, just when she was about to leave, he was there in front of her and her breath caught. Gods, had he always been this gorgeous? His tall, lean form was no longer intimidating, but enticing. His pale blonde hair begged to be touched, so she reached out to do so. Before her hand could stroke it, his hand grasped it, his mismatched eyes behind his mask sparked with mischief and desire. "Not to worry, Precious, there will be plenty of time for that later." His voice. For many years now, she'd secretly desired to hear it again, and the fact that she knew this was only her imagination conjuring it did nothing to quell the happiness which spread throughout her body. They began to dance, the faint tune of the song he once sang her reached her ears and she felt herself tear up. This was a kind of beautiful torture that her mind was subjecting her to, yet she didn't want it to stop. But the room began to spin and she recognized that the dream was coming to an end. "No!" she cried out. "Please, stay!"

"Sarah!" she could hear him call out, several times, until...

"Sarah!" She jolted awake to find, not the man who haunted her dreams, but Talethia and Toby, both wide eyed and anxious.

"What? What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"We've been trying to wake you up for about five minutes, sis," Toby started off.

"Something's happened, you have to see!" Talethia exclaimed. Though still groggy, Sarah let herself be drug out of bed.

"Can I put on some decent clothes at least?"

"Just thow a robe on. Now come on!"

Sarah followed the other two down the hall and into a side room, where she stopped short, freezing in her tracks. It was there. How it was there, she wasn't sure, but there it was, complete with giant mirrors, fluffy chaises, and decorative privacy screens. The ballroom from her dream, from her Labyrinth run. And in one corner grew a peach tree. "Isn't this crazy?" Toby asked. "The castle staff found this room early this morning."

"They found it?" Sarah heard herself ask, though she was in a daze.

"This room has never been here before," Talethia stated. "My parents are freaked out because they're afraid that another Fae is trying to mess with them."

"Oh no!" Sarah said, her senses coming back to her in a rush. "I have to talk to them!"

"Why would you need to talk to them, it's not like you did this," Toby laughed.

"Actually...I think I may have."

"What? But how?"

"I'm not sure, but this is what I dreamt of last night." Talethia and Toby both gasped at the same time, looking at each other. "What is it?"

"You say you had a dream about this room last night?" Talethia asked.

"Yes. It's a place from my past...one I'm very fond of."

"Do you dream of things that come to life often?"

Sarah was about to say no, but then remembered something. "Now that I think about it, it's happened a few times, before I went into that prison of a facility. It was generally unusual objects which we'd never had in the house, though one time it was a barn owl and I had a heck of a time getting that out of the house!"

"Is this another type of Fae ability?" Toby asked Talethia.

"Yes! It's called Dream-Crafting. Fae with this ability can not only manipulate their own dreams, but that of others, and make dreams a reality too. It's a very rare ability, and I only know one other Fae who has it, my uncle." She turned back to Sarah. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Really tired, like I didn't get enough sleep last night."  
Talethia nodded. "A powerful ability like that will drain your energy when you use it. If you utilize it too much, it could be dangerous. My uncle is supposed to be coming by today, so maybe you can ask him to help you control your ability."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to do that. I'd rather not have things I've dreamt of just pop up in your parents' castle."

Jareth arrived to his sister's castle later than he had intended. His own affairs had consumed his entire morning. Carathina was rushing out towards him and he instantly slowed down. Something was amiss, he could sense it from her demeanor. "What is it, Cara?"

"We've had an incident, and I'm not sure it can be overlooked. Talethia is hoping you can help."

At that moment, Talethia came out, giving Jareth a hug. "Uncle Jareth! I'm so glad you could come! I want you to meet my future husband, Tobias."

Jareth took a good look at the young man who came out of the castle to meet him getting a feel for the boy's aura. His sister was right, the lad seemed genuine, a rare quality for a Fae, but Jareth supposed that was the human side of the lad which had stuck. There was something else, though, something familiar about the boy.

"I'm honored to make your acquaintance, King of the Labyrinth."

Jareth chuckled slightly, replying, "You can call me the Goblin King, if that's easier."

Tobias' eyes went wide. "Goblin King? So, that's not a story then."

Jareth's eyes narrowed, as he asked, "What story have you heard about me?"

The lad waved his hand dismissively. "It's just a tale I was told when I was a kid, about how the Goblin King took kids who were wished away, so they could live a better life here in the Underground."

"So, I wasn't cast as the villain in this story?"

"Er, no, why would you be a villain?"

Jareth shrugged. "Sometimes the tale varies, and I'm supposed to steal the children, but the version you were told is more the truth, despite the fact that hardly anyone from Above wishes children away any more. In fact, I'm surprised you remember being told about me."

Toby shook his head, saying, "You looked familiar, like I'd met you before, but when you told me you were the Goblin King, I realized that it was because of the description of you given in the story." He paused, then asked, "I have a question though."

Jareth tilted his head slightly, nodding, "Go ahead and ask, I'm feeling generous."

"Has anyone who's wished away a child, and decided to run your Labyrinth, ever won the challenge?"

Jareth was taken aback by the question, and it felt as if an old wound had been reopened. His lips tightened as he replied with a curt, "Once. Now, I think I'd better find out what has happened that has my sister so upset."

"It's Tobias' sister," Talethia spoke. "She's a Dream-Crafter, Uncle, like you! But she can't control it yet, she needs guidance. My mother is wondering if you could perhaps be her mentor?"  
"A Dream-Crafter?! That's a very rare ability, especially for a former mortal. And for now, I'm afraid I can't help, not until we can get to the bottom of who their sponsor is. The risk seems to be mounting. Are there any other abilities which she has shown yet?"

"I haven't witnessed any," Talethia replied at the same time that Tobias answered, "Yes."

"Well?"

"She's a Wisher, Goblin King."

Jareth stopped in his tracks. It couldn't be, it was impossible. The were rules where the Labyrinth was concerned about anyone who might win the challenge. The winner and the wished-away would have all memories wiped of their time in the Underground, all ties with himself would be severed forever. This was the sole reason why he had become so reclusive in the last forty years, for his heart still ached for her, despite himself. So there must be an explanation, one which made more sense. Still... "Show me what she has created."


	4. Reaquainted

**A.N. -** A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and made this story their favorite thus far! So this has been the most difficult chapter for me to write so far. I didn't want to make either Jareth nor Sarah so different in their dealings with each other that they would be unrecognizable, but I felt that they had both changed and grown in ways which would make sense regarding this story. Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter (seriously every time I publish a chapter, I get knots in my stomach hoping that it doesn't fall flat lol)

Reaquainted

When Talethia had left Sarah to go out and greet the uncle, she had told Sarah to put on something nice. Apparently the uncle was a powerful King, who also happened to be handsome and available. This last bit was said to Sarah with a wink and a smirk, and Sarah had chuckled. Even if she wasn't having complicated feelings about a certain Goblin King right now, she was in no mood for hooking up with some random man, Fae or not. So Sarah had looked through her outfit options and finally settled on a long sleeved rose colored tunic in a silky fabric and maroon leggings. Satisfied that she looked dressy without looking like she was trying too hard, Sarah went down to the foyer to wait for the others. Soon enough, the Queen of Veilwood came in, but she was alone, and she seemed troubled.

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?" Sarah asked.

The Queen sighed, replying, "I've tried to keep you from being too stressed out, due to what's happened to you already, but I'm afraid the time has come for you to know the truth. You see, normally when a mortal undergoes the transformation to become Fae, it's iniated by another Fae, who is called a sponsor. Typically, the mortal is claimed as a ward by the sponsor who becomes a guardian to the mortal during the change, and then mentors their ward in the ways of magic and how things work here in the Underground. This didn't happen with you and your brother for some reason, and because of that, your sponsor could at any point come to claim either one or both of you. And if this Fae sponsor has any...ambitions shall we say, he or she could utilize you and your brother against myself and my family."

Shock crossed Sarah's features then. "But the Fae responsible...he hasn't come to claim either myself nor Toby since we changed. Isn't there a time limit for such claims to a mortal?"

"I'm afraid not, as we don't do things the same way as the Above. You and your brother have some very unusual abilities, and could be exploited if we don't figure out who is behind your transformation and figure out the best way to deal with it."

Sarah pursed her lips. Sure the Goblin King had been manipulative and prone to playing games, but she didn't believe he would want to use either her or Toby against another Fae. She wasn't sure why she felt that this was the case, but her gut was telling her that he wasn't really the bad guy she'd painted him out to be when she was younger. Then a realization struck her, one she could have smacked herself for not thinking of sooner. He had no power over her or her brother any more. She'd won the challenge. Didn't that mean he no longer had any claim? _Oh but you want him to claim you,_ her inner voice purred and she quickly shooed the thought away. "Majesty, I believe I may have a solution which would prevent either myself or Toby from being claimed by our sponsor, but I'll have to do some research first. I'm not familiar yet with all the rules and laws of this land, though it shouldn't take me long to discover what I'm looking for. In the meantime, Talethia has suggested that her uncle help me gain control over my abilities?"

"Yes, he's extremely powerful and is a most talented Dream-Crafter. If anyone can help you, it's him."

"Alright, thank you."

At that point, Talethia and Toby entered. "Hey sis," Toby said. "Remember those stories you used to tell me when we were younger?"

Sarah's stomach began to flip. It couldn't be, could it? "Yeah, why?"

"Talethia's uncle is the one in your stories, can you believe that?!"

Her stomach dropped then as the Fae from her dreams walked into the room, tall, lean, and just as devastatingly handsome as she remembered. "Goblin King," she somehow managed to greet him calmly.

Jareth sucked in a breath. Despite the fact that he'd mentally prepared himself for the possibility that it might be her, he was still taken aback by the actual sight of her. She had grown in the years between the time he'd flown in into her room and now. She was taller, with lustrous ebony hair, and her eyes were still as green as emeralds. Her teenage form had evolved into a woman's figure, made more pronounced by the affects of the transformation into Fae. She was even more beautiful than he remembered her, and his traitorous heart leapt within his chest. It took more effort than it should have to force his face into a mask of neutrality. "Sarah. I must say I am surprised to see you here."

"You two know each other?" Talethia asked.

The Queen caught on swiftly though. " _You're_ her sponsor, brother? And Tobias' as well?"

"It would seem so, though it should have been impossible."

"I don't understand," Toby stated, confused.

Sarah had to speak up quickly, for she didn't want her brother to find out what had happened through someone else. She turned to her brother, and explained, "Toby, when I was a teenager, I did something awful. I...I wished you away. The Goblin King came and I told him I wanted you back so he let me run the Labyrinth to try and get you back. I eventually won and we went home, but I'm sorry, I never should have been so selfish."

Jareth's eyebrows shot up at this admission, while Sarah waited nervously for Toby's reaction. Finally the lad spoke. "You know, I think I remember being with the Goblin King, and I had a good time. You were young and I don't blame you. Like I said earlier, I would never have met Talethia if it hadn't been for your wish."

"So since Sarah won, you have no claim over either her or her brother, is that correct, brother?" the Queen asked.

Jareth grimaced, but his sister looked relieved and he realized that she must be happy that the upcoming wedding would not be compromised in any way. "That's correct. However, I'm not understanding why the two of them still underwent the transformation. According to the laws of magic, they shouldn't have even remembered they were ever in the Underground, much less changed into Fae. Also, technically, I shouldn't be able to even be in Sarah and Toby's presence, but perhaps the fact that they are back in the Underground is providing a loophole to this law. There must be other factors involved and I intend to figure out what happened."

Sarah had been fidgeting the whole while, nervous and slightly hurt by the fact that the Goblin King was, for the most part, ignoring her. Now, however, she was startled out of her silence. "Wait, so you're saying that despite the fact that I won, that I should have forgotten EVERYTHING? How is that-?" She let the last word die upon her lips, and sighed. "I mean, I suppose it makes sense, logically, but how could I ever forget my time here? It was the best time of my life."

The sincerity in her voice surprised Jareth more than anything and he felt the walls around his heart begin to break. A thought formed in his head. Maybe, just maybe, he had misjudged her as much as she had him. Still, he wouldn't let himself fall for her just because she was here and had matured in both body and mind. "Well, sister, it appears you have nothing to worry about. Even if I wished to claim the two siblings, I wouldn't be able to for the punishment in doing so would be severe. By the way, congratulations Talethia and Tobias, on your upcoming marriage. I look forward to seeing the ceremony. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get settled in my guest room."

"Wait, your Majesty," Sarah called out to him. He turned, and she saw the amusement in his eyes at the honorific. "I know you don't have to help me, but I would like to ask you if you could assist me in controling my abilities. Please."

Jareth paused slightly before replying, "I shall have to think on the best way for you to learn. I'm sure that with time you will figure it out, but perhaps some direction would be better. I shall let my sister know later." And with that, he left the room. Out of sight, Jareth stopped against a wall, leaning his head against it. Simply being in Sarah's presence was bringing back unwanted emotions, ones he'd surpressed since she'd left his kingdom. How was she doing this to him yet again? He'd be damned if he would let his heart be broken twice by her.

There was the sound of firm footsteps and the cause of his frustrations was stepping towards him, a frown gracing her face. She placed her hands on her hips and stated lowly and decisively, "I didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone, your Majesty, but I wish to know why you're treating me with such coldness. I understand that our last encounter wasn't exactly chocolate and roses, and I apologize for my attitude back then, but I was a teenager and I didn't understand what it was you wanted from me. All I knew was that I'd made a huge mistake in wishing my brother away and that I needed to get him back at any cost. Heck, for all I know, everything you said to me was part of the game, though I'd like to believe there was more to it than that. I'm not saying we have to be best buddies, but I'd like to be your friend at least. Could you find it within yourself to forgive me and start over?"

Jareth smirked. So, she still had some fire in her soul. Regardless, he was going to shut her down now, before anyone got hurt, namely himself. "I don't feel one way or the other about you, Sarah, despite the fact that you did no small amount of damage to my Goblin City which took some time to repair. Since you were so kind enough to apologize, I will also say I regret my demeanor towards you, though I was simply playing the part you wished me to play. I didn't want anything from you, so I have no idea what you're speaking of. I do admire the fact that you won, since you're the only one so far to have won the challenge, but other than that, I don't believe we have anything in common enough to be 'friends'. I hate to be so blunt, but I figure you'd rather have the truth than a lie, especially from me. That doesn't mean I'll go out of my way to ignore you, and I did mean it when I said I'd try to help you, but that is the extent of my generosity. Now, if that is all, I must attend other matters."

Sarah felt the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Why had she thought they could get beyond the past, especially when he was being such an ass? She could shoot retorts back at him, but that was the Sarah of the past, the one who'd been ungrateful and selfish. Instead, she retreated, fleeing to her room. On the way there, Toby called out, "Hey sis, where are you going?"

"I don't feel well, I'm going to lie down for a bit," she replied without looking at him so that he wouldn't see her crying.

When she disappeared, Toby wondered aloud, "I wonder what's wrong?"

The Queen kept quiet, but she had a feeling she knew what the matter was. She'd seen the looks Sarah and Jareth had given each other when they thought no one was paying attention. And the Queen knew just how stubborn her brother could be when he put his mind to it. Speaking of Jareth, he'd never been shown the room Sarah had created. The Queen wondered if that room held any meaning for Jareth. She would have to get him to view it as soon as possible, for if it did mean something to him, it might help the situation.

At some point, Sarah had fallen asleep, this she understood to be true because the next thing she knew, she was back in the room of the facility. "I'm dreaming," she muttered. "Alright, well, I definitely don't want to be here, so let's change the scenery." She attempted to concentrate on something else, but nothing happened. She scowled. "I don't understand, I thought I had control over my dreams because of my ability." Then a thought occured to her. What if, because she was in this place which had dampened her magic, she couldn't use it even in her dream? Her senses picked up on someone approaching. When the door opened, she felt her gut clench. It was Dr. Folster, the most ruthless of the scientists there.

"So, Sarah," he said with a malicious glint in his eye, "We haven't made any progress on your blood work, as I'm sure you're well aware. If you would just help us find the answers we seek, you could be released. Don't you want to go home?"

Sarah snorted, "I have no home any more. The two who should have protected me decided to hand me over to you instead, so I won't be sorry if I never see them again."

"And what about your brother? I heard he ran away from home, but if you cooperated, I'm sure that we could pull our resources to help you find him."

Sarah's eyes widened. This wasn't merely a dream, it was a memory she was reliving. Panic infused her then. The day which her dream was making her repeat had been the worst day of her life. She mentally yelled at herself to wake up, with no change, she was still stuck in the dream which was swiftly becoming a nightmare. "You'll get nothing from me. All you speak is lies. You'll never release me, even if I did give you what you wished."

Dr. Folster sighed. "Well, if that's the way you want it, I'm afraid that we'll have to run more tests. I've come up with a new one that I think you'll find paricularly painful, which is too bad. I'm sure we could forgo it if you change your mind."

"I think you need to stop pretending like you don't enjoy causing me pain, you sadisitic prick."

Meanwhile, Jareth was pacing the room, mulling over the days events. He had appreciated the fact that Sarah had been apologetic about what had occured between them, but he couldn't afford to have history repeat itself and be rejected by her. That's why he had distanced himself so surely from her earlier when she'd basically offered an olive branch of truce. So why were his insides churning like a maelstorm? _Because you still love her, you idiot._ He growled out in frustration at himself. But before his thoughts could further betray him, there was a knock on his door. His heart beat frantically in hopes that it was _her_ , but then his sister's voice called out from the other side. "Jareth, may I speak with you?"

"Enter, Cara," he answered.

"You forgot you wanted to see the room Lady Sarah created," Cara said as she came into the room.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, "Yes, of course, I'd forgotten. I'll go and view it with you now, if you'd wish." He got up and noticed the hesitation in his sister's stance. He knew she was debating whether to confront him on the tense situation between himself and Sarah. Finally, Cara nodded to herself and headed back towards the door and Jareth was grateful she'd decided to stay out of his business for now. She led the way down the hall and Jareth's curiosity mounted. He truly wanted to know what Sarah had dreamed into life. _Probably some girly room with makeup and dresses,_ he chuckled to himself. When Cara opened the door to the mysterious room, Jareth wasn't prepared for what he saw. It was that room, _their_ room. Then he spotted the peach tree in one corner and he began to tremble.

"She said this room represented a moment in her past which meant a lot to her, that it was the best moment of her existence."

His defenses were fast crumbling now. "It was mine, as well," he whispered.

Stuck in her nightmare from the past, Sarah tried to fight off the assistants Dr. Folster had called in. They shocked her with strong tasers and strapped her down to the metal table facedown. She was angry that she couldn't access her magic, she felt helpless and that was a feeling she could never get used to. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a strange machine being brought in with what looked like giant needles and knives attached to it. Fear seeped into her then, and she began to struggle again. _Wake up, wake up!_ She screamed to herself, but she was still trapped. "Oh now, Sarah, if you'd only told me what I asked of you, it wouldn't have come down to this. I would suggest not fighting, but if I know you, I know you'll just ignore me," Dr. Folster said with an evil grin. Sarah had had many things done to her already. Her blood had been drawn a lot, sometimes resulting in puncture wounds which had left marks, despite her rapid healing. She'd also had multiple rounds of electroshock therapy, skin, hair, and nail samples taken, had various substances injected into her, been put through x-rays, EKG monitors, and various other contraptions which she had no name for. This, however, was a monster of a different variety. She _felt_ the moment when they lowered the machine towards her body as tears leaked out of her eyes. _WAKE UP!_

It worked this time, as her eyes snapped open, only to realize that she'd made something come to life with her ability again, and this time it wasn't pleasant. Her bed had transformed into the metal table, and that horrid machine was still bearing down upon her while she was strapped down. Movement out of the corner of her eyes made her look and she wished she hadn't, for there, coming towards her was a shadowy version of Dr. Folster. "Oh my God," Sarah whimpered in fear. Wait, she had certain powers now, she could stop this! "I wish this would all go away, right now!"

Nothing happened, and true panic infused her. The shadow Dr. Folster laughed maniacally, saying, "You should know better, Sarah, that your abilities don't work when it comes to our technology." Sarah's eyes widened in horror as she understood what happened; she'd not only crafted this from her past, she'd made it so that it was hampering her magic, just like it would have if she was still in that facility.

When the machine touched her skin, she screamed out _his_ name, the one she'd vowed never to say, but the reasons why didn't matter now. "Jareth!"

Still in the recreation of the ballroom, Carathina asked, "Do you think you can help her control her abilities, brother?"

"I think-," Jareth paused, trying to form his thoughts, still reeling from the emotions assauting him. It was then when he heard her calling him, even though he shouldn't have heard her from so far on the other side of the castle. _Jareth!_ He reacted instinctively, teleporting to her room. Her saying his true name had broken the clause put into effect from her previous declaration that he had no power over her. When he glanced around, he saw Sarah, only covered by a thin gown, strapped down and there was some sort of alien-looking contraption hoovering over her while a shadowy form of a man watched. In horror, Jareth saw that the machine was cutting and piercing her skin, and blood was dripping down her back. With a roar of fury, he let a burst of magic out from his hands, which disintegrated everything Sarah had conjured. Sarah was sobbing as he scooped her up into his arms, and she buried her face into his chest. "Shhh, Precious, I am here." Now that she was close, he could see that her wounds extended to her shoulders and upper arms. A fresh wave of anger assaulted him. This must have been what happened to Sarah when she was taken by those scientists. Even though he felt guilty at the fact that his treatment of her today must have triggered the nightmare, his rage at her wounds was greater.

Carathina walked in at that moment. "Jareth, what's going- oh my! Is she alright?"

"I'm taking her to my quarters and healing her wounds. Once I do so, would you do me the favor of keeping an eye on her? I'll make sure she has no more dreams while she rests."

"Of course, but what are you planning to do?"

Carathina had never seen such a look of hatred on Jareth's face before as he replied lowly, "I'm going to pay the scientists responsible for this a visit."


	5. Comeuppance

**A.N. -** I'm sorry I took so long updating this story, I've got a lot going on in my life right now and I also had to think of the best way that Jareth could handle the subject of Sarah's manifested nightmare. I think it actually turned out better than I thought it would, but I'd love to hear how the rest of you like it. It's a shorter chapter, I know, but I'm debating whether to have some juiciness in the next and need input as to whether or not I should from you guys. Thanks for reading and to all my followers and reviewers!

Comeuppance

A man of smallish stature, with balding ash brown hair and glasses over his beady eyes was sitting at his desk typing out notes. He called out for the knocker to enter. In walked a tiny woman who was frowning. "Dr. Folster, I've brought the notes from the latest patient."

"Only just now, Lucielle?" Dr. Folster got up and turned to the nurse, who was trembling slightly.

"I-I was only just given them by Bernice. I apologize."

Dr. Folster tsked. "Oh, so Bernice was passing the buck along, so to speak? Well, someone has to pay for the incompetence and I'm afraid that you're the only one standing in front of me."

"Please, Dr. Folster, I only want to go back to work." Lucielle was pale and shaking now.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you're well enough to go back to work after I'm done with you." He began to advance on her.

Suddenly, the door to his office burst open without preamble. Standing there were several men in black suits with lapels which read FBI in white. A tall man with short, platinum blonde hair spoke with authority. "Dr. Ryan Folster, you're to come with us immediately. We have some questions for you."

Lucielle took the opportunity to escape as the doctor tried to puff himself up. "Excuse me, I don't know who you think you are just barging in here. This is a private medical facility!"

A slow smirk crossed over the tall man's face and he removed his dark glasses. Dr. Folster was suddenly struck with a chill when he saw that one pupil in one eye of the man confronting him was dialated, giving an eerie effect to an already intimidating figure. "And I have credentials right here, as well as a warrant for your arrest and to search the premises." The man pulled out a badge and a paper.

Dr. Folster felt the blood drain from his face as he looked at the documents. The tall man's badge read _Special Agent In Charge J. Royal_ . "I-I don't understand, we do everything by the book here."

"If that's truly the case, you won't have anything to worry about. However, there have been many anonymous tips stating otherwise. Now, unless you wish to be forced to come with us, I would suggest you submit willingly."

"Fine, but you won't get away with this, I have rights and I'm calling my lawyer!"

"You can do that when we get to headquarters."

Several hours later, Dr. Folster was sitting uncomfortably in an interrogation room, tired and hungry after being questioned about the practices at the Facility, his practices specifically. He'd denied any wrongdoing, of course, but he had a better idea of how this had happened. Also, he was frustrated that he hadn't been able to get a hold of his lawyer. When Special Agent Royal came in, Folster was ready for him, or so he thought. "I know what's going on," the doctor stated confidently.

"Oh, you do?" Royal asked with amusement.

"It's that deranged bitch who escaped recently, Sarah Williams. You do know that her family had her taken to the Facility because she's a lunatic, right? It's all there in her file."

The room became darker quickly, and the agent seemed to grow even taller, more menacing. There was a deadly sharpness in his voice and eyes as he spoke in a growl. "We know all about what you did to Miss Williams, doctor, and the worse things that you've done to many of your own staff members as well as other patients. If I were you, I would tread very carefully and mind what comes out of your mouth from now on."

But Folster thought that his mind was playing tricks on him, and that Royal was bluffing. "That bitch was nothing but trouble from the start, she needs to be locked up or worse! And my staff is so incompetent, that they need help to tie their own shoes. You can't scare me!"

"That's where you're wrong."

Instantly, Royal changed before the doctor's eyes. His hair was longer and wilder, his eyebrows had a slant to them, his ears were pointed, and his teeth were sharp as he bared them. There was a thickness to the air now which seemed suffocating. "Oh my God," Folster muttered. "I was right, there are more like her." But then Royal began to step towards him and Folster screamed.

Royal only grinned and transformed back to looking like a normal man, then called in back up. When they arrived, he told them, "Dr. Folster has admitted to everything, so have the Director review the tape. Take him to a holding cell, please."

"What? I haven't admitted to anything! Look, he's not what he seems, he's a magical being! He's not an FBI Agent!"

The other agents chuckled as they wrangled the struggling doctor. Royal only shook his head and remarked, "It's sad when the ones who claim they're helping mental patients are really the ones who are the lunatics." The cries of Dr. Folster diminished as he was dragged down the hallway.

A little later, Royal was in the Director's office, giving his report. "So Dr. Folster started taking some of the drugs he was administering to his patients and became unstable? He truly believed his patients were magical in some way?" The Director asked.

"Indeed. He thought that by taking his own drugs, he could bypass the FDA approvals necessary, since he was obsessed with proving his fantasies. Those drugs also made him violently inclined, which behavior can be witnessed by the tapes we found and statements from other staff members. There were also a few doctors whom Folster convinced to join him in his absurd ideas and to take some of his drugs. They've been taken into custody as well."

The Director passed a hand over his forehead. "Just when I think I've seen it all. What are you going to do with the patients?"

"They will have to be put through a special drug rehab program, and then be evaluated as to whether they can be allowed back into society. At this point, it's hard to tell whether any of them are actually insane or not."

"And the woman who escaped, Sarah Williams? From what Dr. Folster said, she should have been about fifty or sixty years old, not this young lady that he described."

"That also interested me, but when I investigated if further, it seemed that there was no escape at all. There was a young woman who'd been admitted to the Facility in 1991 named Sarah Williams, but she passed away some ten years ago due to the complications of Dr. Folsters'...tactics. From what I read of the doctor's notes, he was especially obsessed with proving that Miss Williams was magical, and I believe that, even though she died, he still thought she was alive. Quite possibly, one of his other staff members confronted him about her death, and he made up a story about her escaping. That's only a theory, though."

"The more I hear, the nuttier this guy sounds. I'll make sure to include a recommendation that Ryan Folster be placed in an insitution where he can never get free. Thank you for the report, Royal."

Royal nodded and exited, knowing he'd been dismissed. As soon as he got back to his office, he transformed back into his true self. "Well, now that that's been taken care of, I have a woman and a wedding to get back to." In a puff of glitter, he was gone, as were all traces of a Special Agent In Charge J. Royal. In the office that he'd vacated was currently sitting another random Special Agent In Charge who would think that they had been the one who'd pulled off the arrest of one Ryan Folster. And now that the investigation and arrest had been completed, with the Director's own hand in guiding the nefarious doctor's placement into a psychiatric ward, Jareth felt he could rest easy knowing that no one else would be hurt by that man, especially his Sarah. He paused as he appeared in front of his sister's castle. His Sarah. Yes, it was time to finally make her his own. Only, he could be himself this time, and not some idealized villain-slash-seducer. _Not that seducing is out of the question, of course,_ he grinned to himself. If he played his cards right, she would be in his bed before long. The thought excited him, but the idea of marrying her, making her his Queen, was an even sweeter notion. He found it slightly funny that he'd tried so hard to ignore his feelings for her when he'd first encountered her here, but now he was embracing them. _I suppose one can't ignore one's own heart,_ he thought, and he only hoped that she could forgive him for being so cold towards her earlier. "I guess I'm about to find out," he stated to himself as he walked in through the castle doors.


	6. Culmination

**A.N. -** As promised, here is the new chapter, and I'm actually really nervous about it, since there is a lemon, the first one I've ever written. I tried to keep it tasteful, and I hope I pulled it off alright. Thank you everyone who's reviewed and stuck with me this long. Maybe this chapter will make up the wait lol.

WARNING: Lemon, i.e. mature, intimate situations!

Culmination

Sarah woke up to a soft light filtering down from a high window, but she didn't recall the room she was given having a high window. Other things began to catch her notice then. The softness of the sheets, the largeness of the bed, and the light breathing off to her right. She turned her head to see Jareth asleep on a plush chair, one leg drawn up, and his head drooped onto his crossed arms. The sun was hitting the top of his mane of hair and she couldn't help but think he looked like an angel, or perhaps a fairy would be more appropriate. She saw that someone had put her in a simple night dress and she was thankful for that. She had vague memories of what had happened the night before, and figured that someone would be up to answer her questions, so she quietly uncovered herself from the sheets.

"Where are you going?" came Jareth's voice as he was suddenly hoovering at the edge of the bed.

Sarah yipped in surprise, covering herself up again in reflex. "You surprised me. I thought you were asleep and I didn't wish to wake you. I'm sorry."

"I've been waiting for you to wake," was his explanation. He hesitated then asked, "What do you remember?"

She frowned as bits and pieces of memory began to come through, then her eyes widened as she said, "I had a nightmare. I think I may have conjured that nightmare. Did I?"

"I'm afraid so."

She shuddered. "I was trapped without the use of my magic, like I would have been in the facility. And I conjured up one of the doctors, the one I hate the most."

"He won't be around to hurt anyone any more, I've made sure of that."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say he's getting a taste of his own medicine right now," came Jareth's reply with a smirk.

Another memory assaulted her then. "Oh God, the machine."

He reached out and caressed her cheek, and she noticed that he wore no gloves as the warmth of his hand and fingers seemed to seep into her skin. "It's gone, it can't hurt you any more. I'll start on your training right after the wedding, I promise."

"I called out to you." She got a nod in response. "Why did you help me, though? I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you, Precious."

The old endearment made her heart flutter. "Then what do you feel for me, Jareth?"

He answered lowly, practically purring, "I should have thought that obvious." She found herself drawn to him like a magnet and leaned herself against him, not even realizing he was fully sitting on the bed until that moment. Her hands settled against his solid chest, her body very much aware that they were only separated by the thin layers of clothes they wore, for Jareth only had on a plain shirt and trousers. Ever the opportunist, Jareth lowered his head and kissed her sweetly, which turned heated when Sarah returned the kiss.

"I've dreamed of this," she muttered between kisses, as his hands found their way under the nightgown and stroked up her sides.

"And how does this compare to your dreams?"

"So much better," she managed to reply, gasping as he began to massage her breasts, teasing her nipples, his mouth delivering kisses to her neck and shoulder. "Jareth, wait," she held her hands against him, making him pull back to look at her, his eyebrow cocked in question. "I do want this, but what are your expectations after?"

He ran a hand through his hair in slight frustration as he asked, "You wish this to be a one time deal? I'm afraid I can't comply if that's the case, dear Sarah. I want you by my side, as my Queen, forever. I know it would be a difficult adjustment, but I'm prepared to help you every second if need be. Everything I have would be at your disposal."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave?"

"That was- I was a fool back then, Sarah, and I expected too much from you. I was used to getting my way, and you defied me at every turn. It was only when you used your right words at the end that I realized I'd made a horrible mistake. You were, are, my equal. I love you, there is no other for me. Please say you'll accept me as your King?"

Sarah felt the truth in his words and smiled. This man wanted her and she'd be the fool one to deny him this time. "I love you too, Jareth. I accept."

He lunged in, kissing her intensely, and she reciprocated, feeling the fire within her flare to life. Before she knew it, their clothes were discarded on the floor, and he was pressed up against her intimately. When he joined them together, she cried out slightly even though her body was more than ready for him, and his head whipped up, eyes wide. "Sarah, are you hurt? I'm sorry, I thought-."

She barked out a soft laugh, "What, that I'd had oh so many men at my beck and call while I was locked up?" Then she placed both of her hands on his face, saying, "It was you, always and only you who I would give the entirety of myself to."

Jareth sucked in a breath, then kissed her with renewed passion. He finally began to move within her and that flame inside became an inferno as she instinctively met his thrusts. It wasn't long before she felt the climax overtake her, her senses filled with Jareth as he followed her into blissful oblivion.

Some time later, as they snuggled together in the tangled sheets, Jareth said in her ear, "Despite the fact that I'd much prefer to lie in bed with you all day, I'm afraid that we should get downstairs to let the others know we're alright."

"I suppose you're right, and we only have today left to set everything up for the wedding."

"Speaking of weddings..."

"Jareth, as much as I love you and want the whole Underground to know that you're going to be my husband, it would be tactless of us to announce our engagement until after Toby and Talethia have had their moment."

Jareth huffed but then a mischievous gleam came into his eyes as he stated, "Fine, but you'll have to bribe me for my silence."

Her own eyes shown in amusement as she playfully replied, "Well then, I'll just have to think of something that would compensate you for your trouble. Now come on and let's get dressed before we get too distracted to leave the room at all."

"You're killing our fun, Precious," he half teased.

"Well, I apologize, Majesty, but the fun will just have to wait," she grinned as they headed out.

Sarah had put on something simple, figuring that she would have to change again soon anyway. The wedding was to be held in the evening, but guests would be arriving an hour or so beforehand. She caught sight of her brother, pacing nervously in the hallway. "Toby, are you alright?"

He smiled as he saw her. "I should ask you the same thing! What exactly happened last night?"

"I conjured up a nightmare from the past. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble, I had no idea I could do that."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Of course you couldn't know what you're capable of, you've been locked away for over forty years. I'm just glad you're alright now."

"All thanks to Ja-, I mean, the Goblin King."

Toby then took in the closeness between his sister and the Goblin King, and grinned. "Thank you for being there for Sarah, your Majesty."

"Always."

Things moved swiftly after that. Talethia arrived, relieved that Sarah was alright, but dragged Sarah off in one direction as Toby led Jareth the other way. Sarah happily assisted the princess with getting ready. The dress was gorgeous, full of white lace and sparkles, Talethia looked beautiful in it, and Sarah couldn't help but wonder what type of dress she herself would end up in. After assisting the princess, Sarah went down to see if the queen needed help. The queen was already dressed in a mauve lace-covered gown.

"You look beautiful, your Highness."

The queen turned with a smile on her face. "Lady Sarah, I see you're doing better." Sarah could have sworn the queen floated over to where she stood. "What happened last night?"

"I conjured up a nightmare from my past, and I apologize, Queen. Thankfully, Jareth saved me."

Shock crossed the queen's features then. "My brother told you his name?"

Sarah cringed inwardly. It was so hard remembering to use formal titles, especially when you'd already been intimate with someone. "No, I knew it from before, when I ran his Labyrinth."

"And he is alright with being addressed by his name?"

Sarah felt the blush creep up her neck, onto her face, as she replied, "He hasn't asked me not to."

A knowing smirk crossed the queen's features, and the resemblance to Jareth was striking. "Ah, well then, if he hasn't objected to it, then I'm sure he trusts you."

"I certainly hope so."

The queen let Sarah off the hook by dropping the subject and directing Sarah towards the trays of food assembled in the kitchen. "Could you possibly help lay these out on the long tables outside, please?"

"Of course, Highness."

The rest of the preparations kept Sarah busy until a servant came up to her to let her know that it was time to get dressed. She went to the room which had been designated to her, and there was a champagne colored dress, accented with topazes on the corset. She slipped it on, at which point two more female servants entered the room after knocking and told her that they were to fashion her hair. When Sarah looked in the standing mirror after they were done, she was stunned. They'd put her hair up in interlinking braids, tied with champagne colored ribbon, but had left a bit of hair loose to curl down her back. After a last look at her reflection, she went to take her place with the others where the ceremony was to be held.

The room was grand, and Sarah could tell that it was a ballroom, though a more traditional one than the one she held dear to her heart. She began to feel nervous when many an eye of the various Fae gathered turned her way. Just as she had reached the uncomfortable state, however, a familiar gloved hand wrapped around her arm. "You look ravishing," Jareth purred in a low, sultry voice. Sarah once again felt the heat spread over her skin.

She glanced at him and almost gaped. He wore a velvet jacket the color of sunset, making his pale hair seem to glow. His breeches were beige and just tight enough to make her blush even further. Finally managing to control herself, she replying, "You're quite handsome yourself. In fact, if this weren't my brother's wedding, I'd ask you to ditch this shindig with me."

Jareth's eyes instantly went dark with a hunger that Sarah not only recognized, but felt as well. "Be careful, Precious, or I may decide to wisk us off and have my way with you."

She bit her lip, but managed to divert her desires as she responded, "Then I'll just have to keep my innuendos to myself until after this is over."

"What a pity," he grinned, only partly teasing.

The ceremony was both simple and elegant. Jareth and Sarah danced when everyone else did, and though no words were spoken, she could sense the connection between them. She felt herself tearing up, and Jareth lifted her chin. "What is it, Sarah?"

"I just never thought I would get a second chance, yet here we are, dancing again. I'm sorry for being so emotional."

"Never apologize for how you feel. I, as well, feel almost overwelmed by the fact that I have you in my arms once more." He leaned in and gave her a brief kiss. "You should realize, though, that I'm not likely to let you go now."

"I think I can handle that."

A bit later, Sarah approached Toby and Talethia. "Congratulations, you two, I wish you both all the happiness in the world!"

"Aww, thanks, Sarah!"

"I kept wondering what I could give you as a wedding gift, since you've given me so much more than my freedom, but it finally came to me. During my time in the Facility, Dr. Folster would often taunt me by telling me information about our family. For instance, once he let me know that you'd run away from home, and that if I cooperated with him, he'd help me find you."

A stricken look came over Toby's face. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. When I ran away from home, that was when I came to the Underground."

"Yes, well, at the time, I had no idea, so Folster used the information he could gather to try and get me to cave. That doesn't matter anymore, though. What does matter is that, inadvertently, he kept me updated on our family throughout the years. For instance, he told me that our father remarried a few years after you left, and that our father had two more children with his new wife."

"He-he did?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, and now one of those kids has a child of their own. So, I was thinking that maybe when you and Talethia get back from your honeymoon, that you and I could go visit our family."

"What? Can we do that? I mean, they'll have no idea who we are, not to mention they'll have questions about why they've never met us before."

She laid her hand on his, squeezing it slightly. "I'm sure we can think of something. That is, if you want?"

"Yes, absolutely! I mean, I did kind of feel bad for Dad after I wiped his memory and all, but I never got the courage to go see him again. Maybe it's time to put the past behind us."

"I think so too," Sarah smiled. "So, where will you two be going for your honeymoon?"

"Actually, Talethia wanted to see the Aboveground, so I figured I'd take her on a small tour of Europe."

"Wow, that sounds great! I'm sure the human world has nothing on the Underground, but there is some pretty cool stuff to see anyways."

The two siblings hugged, then Talethia coughed lightly, saying, "Tobias, I don't mean to interrupt, but it's getting late. We should get going or we'll miss our-what did you call it?"  
"Reservations." He turned to Sarah and explained, "We're staying at a hotel in London first. As far as anyone in the Aboveground knows, we're just two regular newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Williams."

Sarah laughed. "You should probably get going then."

"Yes, but I'll take you up on that offer when we get back." With one last hug, Toby and Talethia made a portal and stepped through.

Jareth came up to Sarah again, having let her have her moment with Toby. "I'm glad that you and your brother were able to reunite, and that you'll be able to see what remains of your family."

"I'm glad as well. It's pretty late, I suppose I should head to bed." She glanced at him mischievously, asking coyly, "Are you going to join me, or what?"

"Minx," Jareth growled as she laughed, skipping just ahead of him. "You'll find out how sorry you'll be when I catch you," he threatened playfully, chasing after her.


	7. Discussions and Reunions

**A.N.-** I've finally updated this story. I want to apologize for both the delay and the fact that this chapter is a bit short. There are only a few more chapters to go, in my head at least, so I'm hoping to finish it all up before the end of the month. Not a whole lot going on in this chapter, but it was necessary to set up what was to come next. Thank you to all who are following!

 **Discussions and Reunions**

Breakfast was an informal affair, with just the Queen of Veilwood, Jareth, and Sarah present. The Queen asked, "So it seems you two have decided to bury the hatchet, as far as the past is concerned?"

Jareth raised his eyebrow at her bluntness. "Really, Cara, what happens between Sarah and myself shouldn't concern anyone else."

Sarah laughed, though, and waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, your Highness, Jar-I mean, the Goblin King and I are done being enemies, if we ever were in the first place."

Carathina's eyes were sparkling as she spoke with mock innocence. "Oh really? And just what does not being enemies entail?"

Sarah was laughing at the sight of Jareth flustered, his cheeks a bright pink. _So, even Fae siblings tease each other to the point of embarrassment. Good to know._ She reached over and grasped his hand. "Perhaps we should tell her. After all, she _is_ your sister."

Carathina didn't miss the fact that Sarah's touch had an instantly calming effect on Jareth. He nodded. "Very well. Cara, Sarah and I are engaged to be wed."

Cara blinked, surprised at this turn of events. She had expected the two to come to some sort of romantic arrangement, but this was unforeseen. "Are you sure you're both ready for this? After all, you've only just begun to become reacquainted. Not to mention, Sarah will still need guidance with her powers."

Jareth had been prepared for this question. "I believe, and I'm sure Sarah will agree as well, that this should be a long engagement, with a firm date not in place until next year," he glanced over to ascertain Sarah's reaction to this.

Thankfully, she agreed, saying, "The details can be worked out later, I think. During that time, I can train under Ja- I mean His Majesty, or whoever he assigns to train me."

Cara laughed, "Well, in light of this information, perhaps we can dispose of the formalities. Sarah, if I may call you that, my name is Carathina, but those closest to me call me Cara."

Sarah smiled, "Thank you, Your- drat, I mean Cara. This will be confusing for a bit."

Jareth said, "If it wouldn't be too rude of me, Cara, I'd like to take Sarah back to my kingdom to start her training. As soon as the newlyweds come back, you can send word, and we'll arrange to visit."

"I'd love that, and I'm sure both Talethia and Tobias will be thrilled as well. Fair well, brother."

"And you as well, sister."

The journey to his castle was instant, as he had conjured a portal to get them there. "Portal making is the easiest form of spell to learn, so we'll start with that."

"I thought I was going to learn how to control my manifestations?"

"You will, but you must learn how to control basic magic first. Once you've mastered that, then controlling your manifestations will come more easily."

As Sarah looked around, she noticed something. "Where are all the goblins?"

"They're in stasis." When she gave him a look which he interpreted to be that she didn't understand, he explained. "I was going to be gone for several days. I can't trust them to govern themselves, and goodness knows that no one else would want to keep an eye on them. I cast an extended sleep spell. It should wear off in an hour."

"Oh, alright. So Toby mentioned that my abilities are a little on the rarer side. Can you tell me about them?"

"Well, the Dream-Crafters, of which there are two of us now, you pretty much already know about. We can create and manipulate dreams, but it has limitations. For one, the energy expended to do such a thing is highly taxing." He glanced at her, smirking slightly, "I had to rest for about a week after you left me the last time. Usually, when a challenger ran my Labyrinth, they wouldn't get very far, so I wouldn't have to resort to Dream-Crafting. But when I made one tailored for both of us, I was near exhausted."

"I'm sorry, Jareth. I was so young and foolish back then."

"Don't worry about it, Precious, what's past is past. You're here with me now, and that's all that matters." She squeezed his hand, smiling, and he smiled back, continuing to answer her question. "You also happen to be a Wisher. Unlike the Dream-Crafting, your wishing ability came directly from me."

"From you? How so?"

"What no one knew, remember? I gave you the power to make the wish which allowed me to take your brother."

Sarah frowned, "But there have been others who have wished away their children. So how come they aren't Wishers as well?"

"But I didn't have feelings for any of the others. I made your power stronger merely due to my interest in you. Not to mention, none of them got so far as to taste Fae food of any kind." He appeared to reflect a bit, before saying, "This whole time, I've been confused because the rules seemed to have been broken for you and your brother. But I believe I have a theory as to why. With a bit of research, I'm quite certain I can prove my instinct correct." A mischievous light gleamed in his eyes as he turned to her then. "Now, we have little less than an hour's worth of peace before the goblins wake up. Perhaps we should put that time to better use?"

"You've read my mind," shbue grinned.

After spending some intimate time together, the goblins began to wake up and fill the castle. Some of them recognized Sarah, others didn't. Sarah asked, "Are my friends still alive?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that," Jareth replied. "Come, I will take you to them." He popped them out in the middle of an orchard, where a familiar looking dwarf was spraying fairies.

"Hoggle!"

He turned, his eyes wide. "Sarah?!" Sarah laughed as her friend ran to hug her. She felt as if all the happiness which had been taken from her was returning ten fold. "What..how are you here?" the dwarf asked.

"I'm a Fae, I have been for a while now, but I was trapped. My brother, who's Fae also, rescued me. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Hairy goblins, how did that happen?" He turned to Jareth with narrowed eyes. "You didn't have anything to do with it, did you, Your Majesty?"

"Not purposely, Hoggle, I assure you."

"He's telling the truth, he helped me," Sarah said.

Hoggle looked like he might not believe it, but then softened and nodded. "Alright, if you say so." Jareth decided to let them catch up and stepped back to avoid any further potential hostility. The rest of the day went much this way, with Sarah reacquainting herself with her old friends and Jareth staying in the background. When the sun began to set, he stepped forward and said, "Dinner will be ready soon, we should go back to the castle." Sarah looked like she might hesitate, so he assured her, "I promise that you can see your friends again, whenever you have the time or inclination to do so." Nodding in satisfaction, she said her goodbyes.

At the dinner table, she smiled at Jareth. "Thank you for letting me visit them. I thought I would never see them again."

"You lost years of your life in prison, basically, why would I wish to cause you more pain by denying you access to them?"

"So why were you so cold towards me when you showed up at Cara's castle?"

Jareth sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I- was trying to protect myself. I wasn't sure how you were going to react towards me, and even though you ended up being polite, I didn't want to just assume that meant you had any affection for me."

"Well, you certainly know how I feel about you now," she grinned.

"That I do," he chuckled. As the first course arrived on the table, the topic switched to Sarah's training. "I will do most of the training myself, though if I am busy with my duties I will assign someone to help you with basic spells. I will have to consult texts on your Wisher abilities. I know a bit about what that entails, but since I myself am not a Wisher, I'll see if I can't find another with this ability."

"But I thought you gave me that ability."

"Yes and no. I gave you the ability to make the wish which would allow the goblins to take your brother, as long as you said your right words. When you went transformed into a Fae, that ability must have evolved on it's own, no doubt influenced by the Labyinth itself."

"How could the Labyinth influence me? Does it have a mind of its own?"

"No, but the magic which created it is ancient and permeates everything that it touches. Most runners don't stay long enough for the magic to affect them, but you were here for ten hours. I believe this, plus your bloodline, is why the rules were broken in both yours and your brother's case as far as transforming into Fae."

"My bloodline? I'm sorry I'm not following very well, I'm a bit tired."

"It's fine, we'll retire to bed after dinner. What I'm trying to say is that both you and your brother are connected through blood by your father, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's my belief that somewhere in your father's ancestry, there must be some tie to a Fae, a half-Fae, or perhaps even an elf. Elves are like cousins to us, magic wise."

"Wow, that's...crazy to think about, but considering that I've been a Fae for a while now, I suppose nothing is truly impossible."

"Indeed. As I said, I would have to do more research about this theory."

"Perhaps when Toby gets back, we can all go Aboveground and dig through my family's genetic paperwork."

"That's an excellent idea. Now let us retire for the evening. We'll get started on your spellwork tomorrow."


End file.
